dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 23
Other Characters: * Michael Antagonists: * The Brain ** the Chef ** his international staff of agents ** one thug ** radioman ** several submarine crews Locations * ** uncharted island group *** The Brain's secret submarine base | Writer2_1 = Ed Cronin | Penciler2_1 = Ed Cronin | Inker2_1 = Ed Cronin | StoryTitle2 = Marty McCann, Champion of the Navy: "Kayo Griffin" | Synopsis2 = Young enlisted sailor and amateur boxer Marty McCann, and his shipmate Billy Buzz, take some shore leave in New York City. They visit the famous Peerless Gym, where a local gym bully, Kayo Griffin, picks a fight with Marty. And naturally Kayo cheats too, having his hands wrapped in heavy tea lead, under his gloves. They get in the ring and duke it out, with McCann out-boxing Griffin until Griffin gets in two good licks with those weighted gloves of his, and down goes McCann. Marty startles the onlookers by staggering back up and stepping in for a clinch, then he amazes them by hammering Griffin to a semiconscious pulp. Suddenly everybody wants to be his new manager, as Marty and Billy make their way thru the gathered crowd. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Billy Buzz Antagonists: * Kayo Griffin * his pals Other Characters: * boxing gym denizens Locations: * ** Peerless Gym | Writer3_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler3_1 = Sven Elven | Inker3_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle3 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 11" | Synopsis3 = With the mutineers' leader having fallen to his death, Captain Dennis, both of the Robertses, and the old man and the young girl all make their way quietly and quickly to the island's shore. Jeff and Gregory have earlier hidden their skiff at the inlet. They board it and shove off, none too soon, as half a dozen mutineers find their way to the beach just as they are halfway across the inlet, rowing towards the Flamingo. The mutineers scramble to the beach to fetch their longboat, then go rowing in pursuit. They catch up just as Captain Dennis's group are scrambling aboard the sailing ship, and one mutineer gets punched loose from a rope ladder by the Captain, but the rest are closing in and one has a pistol out. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis * old gunman * girl Antagonists: * mutineers: ** Pedro ** others Era: * Locations: * ** Moraga Island Vessels: * "Flamingo", 3-masted square-rigged ship * skiff * longboat | Writer4_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler4_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker4_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle4 = Wing Brady: "The Tunis Smuggling Operation, Part 5" | Synopsis4 = In their hide-out in Tunis, the Falaschi brothers, Mario, Nello, and Carlo, are getting ready to murder Wing Brady as payback for Brady's earlier killing of their late brother Bastian. Brady extinguishes the room's only lamp with a thrown cigarette case, knocks over a table, and almost runs out the door, but Nello blocks the way. Brady runs Nello into the door and busts it open, sprints down an outside stairway, is missed by at least two gunshots, and escapes. Wing Brady returns to the Hotel Domerich, sleeps, wakes, and returns to his hunt for the ammunition smugglers. Just as he happens to step into the street, a box falls off a truck and breaks open; it's full of bullets! Wing starts to follow the truck. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * supporting Characters: * Lynn Harding * Mr. Harding * French Foreign Legion Antagonists: * Nina, gunwoman * Count Mario Falaschi * Nello Falaschi * Carlo Falaschi * Bastian Falaschi Locations: * ** *** Hotel Domerich *** Hotel Rocquefort *** Falaschi's hide-out | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker5_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle5 = Radio Squad: "The Radio-Controlled Armored Car" | Synopsis5 = A huge armored car whizzes madly thru the streets of the metropolis, inflicting gigantic amounts of collision damage. Radio Squad Car K-7 pursues it, with Sandy Kean driving. He pursues it a great distance out into the countryside, then observes as it cuts down a side road and ducks into a big barn. Inside they find an insane scientist, using a radio-remote-controlled vehicle to inflict random mayhem on the driving public, in reaction to his son's recent killing by a hit-and-run driver. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed mad scientist (who resembles Lex Luthor; see Notes) Locations: * Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 * Radio-Controlled Armored Car | Writer6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle6 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 21" | Synopsis6 = At night, a torch-bearing mob converges on the Patranian royal palace. Inside, Spike and Pincus and their friend the sailor have been caught by the guards, but once Spike's blackface makeup comes off, the guards all start mistaking him for Prince Philip. The sailor fast-talks his way into a private audience with Princess Margo. He tells her, only, who Spike really is, and what is going on. While they try to figure out what to do about it, alarm trumpets are blown! The people are revolting! | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pincus Other Characters: * Princess Margo * Pincus' sailor friend Antagonists: * Count Alex * Ruppo Other Characters: * Patranian Mob Locations: * ** capital city | Writer7_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer7_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler7_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker7_1 = Raymond Perry | StoryTitle7 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 22" | Synopsis7 = The Black Knight seeks out Ivanhoe at a priory and they confer, then the Knight sets out, accompanied by Wamba, who is annoyingly full of pranks this day. They ride into an archery ambush, and the Black Knight's horse is killed. Greatly outnumbered, he fights on foot, and exacts a grim toll from the ambushers, meanwhile Wamba sounds the horn that Robin of Locksley gave the Knight. Soon the Merry Men have joined the fight, and it turns abruptly in disfavor of the assassins. Those who can, flee. Locksley reveals his real identity, of Robin Hood, and they retire to the forest for a feast. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Waldemar Fitzurse ** his assassins< Other Characters: * Black Knight ** Wamba * ** his Foresters Locations: * | Writer8_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler8_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker8_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle8 = Pep Morgan: "Baseball" | Synopsis8 = Pep hits a single then steals second base, knocking over the infielder in the process. This leads to a fight which leads to a brawl, from which Pep deftly extricates himself, and hangs out by the hot dog stand until all the ruckus dies down. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * two baseball teams Locations: Riverdale | Writer9_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler9_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker9_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle9 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 23" | Synopsis9 = Barry O'Neill plummets toward the Mediterranean Sea until it's almost too late, then pulls his ripcord and parachutes to the surface. Fang Gow's Mongol airmen circle back and rake the surface with machine gun fire while he unharnesses his sinking chute. Below the surface, O'Neill sheds the harness and some heavy outer clothing, then cautiously surfaces; the plane has departed. Meanwhile at Port Said, Fang Gow's own plane lands, and is met by a limousine. Still bedridden, and attended by Dr. Bonfils, Fang Gow issues orders to ransom Jean to Inspector Le Grand in exchange for the new French military formula for poison gas. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** many henchmen Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * Doctor Bonfils Locations: * , * Cairo * Items: * French Poison Gas Formula Vehicles: * Fang Gow's getaway cargo plane * Fang Gow's open-cockpit gunnery plane | Writer10_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler10_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker10_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle10 = Brad Hardy: "In Undersea Melrania, Part 2" | Synopsis10 = The beautiful woman, with the cold, expressionless eyes, identifies herself as Claudia, Queen of Melrania, the Underwater Kingdom. Brad and Kardos express their thanks for having rescued them from the swimming monster. In her elaborate power boat, she conveys them into the coral city, and then into her throneroom. She rules alone, and has no King, because her subjects are unworthy of marrying her. One after another has failed the test, which is to defeat the mightiest man in Melrania, Lord Zion, in open combat. All who have failed have perished. She now decrees that Brad Hardy must battle Lord Zion! | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Prince Kardos, of Agharti Other Characters: * Claudia, Queen of Melrania Antagonists: * Lord Zion, mightiest man in Melrania Locations: * ** Grey Lake *** Underwater Kingdom of Melrania | Writer11_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer11_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler11_1 = Sven Elven | Inker11_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle11 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 12" | Synopsis11 = D'Artagnan has left Mme. Bonacieux at Athos' rooms, and visited M. de la Porte at the Royal Palace. De la Porte candidly advises him to ensure that he has a flawless alibi for his recent and near-future whereabouts. D'Artagnan takes the hint and visits M. de Treville's quarters. Left alone in the drawing room, the bold young Gascon sets the clock back by three quarters of an hour, and during his conversation with the Captain of the King's Musketeers, he calls attention to the clock. After they part, he loiters in the hallway, sneaks back into the parlor, and re-sets the clock to the correct time, quietly leaves, and nonchalantly strolls away. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters * , Captain of Musketeers * * Cardinal Richelieu Antagonists: * * Cardinal's Guards * Locations: * , the ** Royal Palace ** M. de Treville's chalet | Writer12_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler12_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker12_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle12= Bob Merritt: "Alaskan Adventure, Part 9" | Synopsis12 = In the execution cave, Bob fights the giant headsman while Dicky fights the guard and the leader. Dicky gets a lucky knock-out on the guard and picks up the giant headsman's sword, while Merritt is finally knocking out the giant. While the leader is lining up a shot at Bob, Dicky cleaves him in twain. They leave, with Saunders carrying the leader's gun and Merritt carrying the oversized sword. They hurry back to the camp. Bob's men are complying with the orders delivered earlier, but Bob knows that the Asiatic leader had planned to air-raid the camp anyway, even after looting it. Now the gold is all packed aboard the transport planes, so the crisis is now. Plus as Bob now knows, Monk Morton has packed a giant load of explosives in a cave at the base of the cliff, atop which the camp sits, so here's the plan: Bob and his big sword will distract the Asiatic gunmen while Dicky returns to the dynamite-packed crevice, and defuses the bomb. They go to it. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bob's Flying Pals ** Dicky Saunders ** Dusty ** Lefty ** Buzz ** Prospector Jake ** Shorty ** Tex Antagonists: * Asiatic Aviators and Soldiers * Asiatic Leader * Asiatic Guards and Gunmen * Monk Morton, Gang Boss ** at least 4 thugs: Slug, others Locations * ** Alaskan Rockies Vehicles: * Asiatic transport planes | Writer13_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler13_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker13_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle13 = Bradley Boys: "Boone County Fair, Aug. 1, Part One" | Synopsis13 = The boys decide to visit the county fair, and put on their tumbling act. Harry has trained the bear that they caught earlier, and will put on a dancing bear act. Many weeks pass as the trio rehearse their act. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Harry Matson Locations: * Old Jug Mountain | Writer14_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler14_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker14_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle14 = Mark Marson, of the Inter-Planetary Police: "People of the Red Planet, Part 9" | Synopsis14 = Running thru the Red People's hide-out, Mark Marson and Sgt. Montague are having difficulty finding Gail, and when they do she's on the other side of a sound-proof window. The insane surgeon Lordi is closing in on her and she's ready to jump to her death to escape him, when Mark breaks the window with his pistol and shoots the Chief of the Laboratories dead. They are still locked out of the room, though, so Gail looks for a switch on the control box to open it. Unfortunately, she presses switch number thirteen! | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * , of the Inter-Planetary Police Supporting Characters: * Inter-Planetary Police ** Sergeant Montague * Gail Hillary Antagonists: * Monarch Sarno ** Lordi, Chief of the Laboratories Era: * 2060 Locations: * Planet ** City of Ciralia *** Red People Hideout, a tower, near I-P.P.HQ *** North River | Writer15_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler15_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker15_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle15 = Dr. Occult: "The Life Ray, Part 6" | Synopsis15 = That night Doctor Occult and Nita Crane are sent to rob a museum, to steal a valuable relic. Rose Psychic shows up, and is shocked to catch them in the act. Occult grabs Nita's wrist and flees the scene, over her strenuous protests, without the object of the mission. On returning to the Lord of Life's lair, Occult is flogged by the villain's minions, and taken back into the Lord of Life's operating theater. However, the Lord of Life thinks Occult is more badly injured than he actually is, and Occult, playing possum, is able to overhear the secret to the Lord of Life's so-called mastery of life and death. It's a drug, and there's an antidote. Occult overpowers Zolar, steals a syringe full of the drug, then overpowers the the Lord of Life, and injects him with it. When the villain runs shrieking to his pharmacy for a dose of the antidote, the Doctor tells the Lord's minions how the evil scientist has played them all for fools. Furious, the minions tear the Lord of Life to pieces, and Occult administers the antidote to restore all of them to true life. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Zolar, first lieutenant (see Notes) ** more "dead" henchpersons Other Characters: * Nita Crane Locations: * Chardon Cemetary Items: * the Ray of Life * Lord of Life's death-faking drug * Lord of Life's antidote drug | Writer16_1 = Will Ely | Penciler16_1 = Will Ely | Inker16_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle16 = Jack Woods: "The Secret Mine, Part 6" | Synopsis16 = Stanton and his gun-throwers have reached the mine entrance, and are throwing down enough gunfire to drive the defenders way back into the mine. Jack leads the group to a branch tunnel he found on the way in, with water at the bottom of it. There's no going back, so they jump in, and are swept into a wide, swift, underground river. Holding fast to huge log, the little group is swept toward and underground waterfall! Over they go, but they survive that, get to a quieter place in the water, and crawl out into a large open space. They then explore until they find daylight, and leave the cave. Jack has Hines stay back with Widow Harkins while he and her two ranch hands sneak around and steal Stanton's gang's horses. Then all five of them ride to town, to organize a posse. Very soon they are on their way back, along with the sheriff and a serious-looking posse. Stanton and his two remaining gunmen investigate the mine, and end up taking the same way out of it that Jack's party did, but by the time they emerge, their horses are gone. He sends one of them, Joe, hiking to his ranch, to get more horses. Eventually the two hear approaching hoofbeats, and mistake this for Joe's return, but nope, it's Jack Woods and the Sheriff, and a big posse. There is some shooting but it's over in minutes, and the remaining outlaws are arrested. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Widow Harkins ** two ranch hands * Rancher Hines * Red Hill Sheriff ** plenty of deputies Antagonists: * Val Stanton ** 4 gun-throwers: Joe, 3 others Locations: * Red Hill, , ** Harkins's Ranch *** Secret Gold Mine | Writer17_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler17_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker17_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle17 = Little Linda: "Wicked Stepmother, Part 4" | Synopsis17 = Because of the trouble presented by the arrival of Linda's wicked stepmother, Silas Flint and Little Linda have run away from Hillsdale and are sailing to Central America. Meanwhile Silas' nephew Ned, now a G-man, is headed for Central America in a Navy biplane, hunting for some gun smugglers. And it just so happens that these smugglers, and their load of cargo, are on the very same freighter as the Flints. Soon Ned is aboard a Coast Guard cutter, patrolling the Gulf of Mexico. Little Linda is excited to see the fast ship racing towards them, but captain and crew are worried. The ship heaves to, and is boarded, and sure enough, Captain Slade's papers are not in order. G-man Ned orders them to return to port. Then Little Linda spots Ned, and there's a happy reunion, but wait, Silas and Linda didn't get passports, so they're in trouble now too. Silas knows when he's licked, and resolves to return to Hillsdale, pay off the greedy hag, and take his medicine. But Linda does not know when she's licked, so she sits down to think of a plan. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Silas Flint * Ned Flint, G-man Antagonists: * Linda's wicked stepmother Other Characters: * Captain Tim Slade ** first mate and crew Locations: * Hillsboro * Central America * ** island with U.S. Naval airfield and U.S. Coast Guard pier. Vehicles: * Slade's tramp steamer * USN biplane * USCG cutter | Writer18_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler18_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker18_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle18 = Magic Crystal of History: "Charlemagne" | Synopsis18 = Bobby and Binks observe the career of Charlemagne. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * | Writer19_1 = Will Ely | Penciler19_1 = Will Ely | Inker19_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle19 = Johnnie Law: "The Firebug, Part 3" | Synopsis19 = The multiple-alarm warehouse fire on the waterfront is attacked from the water and pier, by fireboats and firetrucks, while Johnnie scours the area for his suspect. He spots one guy, looks closer, it's not him. He returns to the suspect's rooming house, and learns from the landlord that he has packed and left. While Johnnie is discussing his lack of success with the Fire Chief, another alarm comes in, and they race to the scene. This one is also in the warehouse district, a factory, and it can't be saved. Looking around the area, Johnnie spots a guy who reminds him of the guy who turned out to not be the right guy. This guy gives Law an alibi, but there's no way to check it. Then searching the ruins, Johnnie finds something and calls out to the Fire Chief to check it out. | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * , plainclothes cop Antagonists: * Firebug Other Characters: * Fire Chief Lewis Locations: * ** Waterfront ** Warehouse district | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc.. Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 2, No. 12". * In this issue, Doctor Occult by Leger and Reuths expands from three to four pages. ** The Lord of Life's bald chief henchman is named Zolar. The Lord is torn apart by his enraged victims, but Zolar's fate is not shown or mentioned. In the Superman story in , also by Siegel & Shuster, the airship-commanding radium-raiding city-destroying warlord supervillain is named Zolar. * In this issue, Jack Woods by Will Ely expands from two to four pages. ** Despite this, half of the events in this issue's episode are described only in the opening panel's caption. It is very much as if an entire chapter has been skipped. ** Val Stanton's team of gunmen has picked up three extra members since last issue, with no explanation. * First issue for Marty McCann by Ed Cronin. This series runs until . ** The cheating bully villain in this story wraps his hands in "heavy tea lead". * In Radio Squad: The red-haired mad scientist in "The Radio-Controlled Armored Car" looks just like Lex Luthor in his first appearance (in ). * Last issue for Thrilling True Stories by Richard Speed and Creig Flessel. * Wing Brady weighs 190 pounds. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Alger's Variety Show by Alger ** Are You Handicapped?: "Victor Hugo" by H.C. and A.D. Kiefer. ** "Fun Club" (promotional text) by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson ** Hanko the Cowhand, of Grizzly Bar Ranch, by Fless ** Jest Jokes (one-panel gags) by Whitney Ellsworth ** Just Suppose: "Medical Science versus the Black Death", (hypothetical history scenario) by H.C. and A.D. Kiefer. ** "Talk About Talkies" (text article) by Mary Partrick ** Thrilling True Stories by Richard Speed and Creig Flessel ** Woozy Watts, by Alger | Trivia = * Will Ely signs his Jack Woods and Johnnie Law features as "Georgi". * Russell Cole signs Alger's Variety Show, Just For Fun, and Woozy Watts as "Alger". | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances